


The Next Chapter

by ardentaislinn



Category: The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society - Mary Ann Shaffer & Annie Barrows
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: As the next stage in their lives begins, Juliet and Dawsey must find a way to tell their friends about the engagement.





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studybears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/studybears/gifts).



“Would you like to marry me?”

The question blurted out of Juliet before she could second-guess herself. She hadn’t intended to ask it that way. Well, she wasn’t sure _what_ she intended, only knew it wasn’t _that_.

Dawsey simply stared at her in shock. Good shock? Bad shock? She had no idea. Her chest tightened almost painfully at the thought he might be horrified by her question.

He looked so delicious standing there, even with the surprise on his face. She’d always loved watching him work. Loved his quiet competence, and clever hands. And she could also admit now that she loved him just that little bit work-roughened. He'd taken off his vest sometime today, leaving him in just his shirt. A hint of chest hair peeked from the collar, making Juliet’s head spin. He had a light sheen of sweat across his brow, and a smear of dirt on his cheek as if he’d brushed something away with a dirty hand.

Juliet didn’t just love him. She _wanted_ him.

When Isola had first told her—inadvertently—that Dawsey had kept mementoes of her, Juliet had been seized by a wild courage she’d never before experienced and determination to seize the moment had welled up within her. She still had doubts, of course. Isola had been so certain that Dawsey, _her_ Dawsey, was in love with Remy. Hadn’t Juliet feared the same? And surely Isola wouldn’t think that without some evidence? But she’d felt brave, and knew she had to act in that moment or spend her whole life regretting it.

Now, staring up at Dawsey where he stood on a step ladder, watching her with an unreadable expression, her determination wavered.

Why wouldn’t he _say_ something? Anything to give her some kind of hint or encouragement. But he seemed utterly dumbfounded.

Well, she’d gone too far now to turn back. She may as well tell the whole of it.

Squaring her shoulders, she looked him in the eye. “I’m in love with you, so I thought I’d ask.” Her stomach knotted itself as she waited for his answer. If this is what seizing the day meant, Juliet doubted she’d ever do so again.

At her words, he seemed to come to life. “My God,” he said. “Yes.”

Joy burst through her, happy and bright. He said _yes_. He hadn’t turned her down or laughed or called her a fool. Nor did he gently refused and tell her that he was in love with Remy.

He’d said _yes_.

He clattered down the step ladder and cupped her shoulders. He kissed her, hard and much too fast, as if he had to before she changed her mind.

Then, he simply stared down at her again. Juliet thought, _hoped_ , he might kiss her properly this time. Take her into his arms and give her everything she’d been dreaming of before they’d even met. Instead, he searched her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

Her stomach sank. Was he planning to say it was all a mistake?

“Are you sure?” he murmured, voice low and rough as if he struggled to keep ahold of himself. “What of Sidney? And Mark? Are you sure it’s me you want to marry?”

Juliet nearly burst out laughing. Some instinct told her that Dawsey would take that the wrong way, so she held her tongue and smiled instead. She reached up to run a gentle hand over the stubble on his cheek and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment at her touch.

“I’m sure, Dawsey. I’ve been sure for what feels like forever. I want _you_ , and no one else.”

“But—”

She silenced him with a kiss. A quick, firm kiss that told him without question that she knew her own mind. To think he’d spent all this time thinking she wanted Mark, or, worse, Sidney, made her heart crack. If the two of them had only found the courage to ask each other sooner how they felt, so much agony might have been avoided.

Juliet didn’t want to hear his doubts. Not now, when their lips were pressed together. His hands slid from her shoulders to her back, tugging her closer as he returned her kiss. She cupped his face as she tangled their tongues together, her whole body feeling lighter than air.

A noise sounded outside, loud enough to penetrate the happy fog of her mind. Dawsey must have heard it, too, because he tore his mouth from hers to stare out the window. Juliet reluctantly followed his gaze, but saw nothing but the tops of the shrubbery peeking above the window pane.

Their gazes met again, and Juliet hoped he’d resume the kiss where they left off. Instead, he ran his thumb over her cheek.

“Juliet,” he said, soft and low. “Do you really love me?”

“Of course,” she told him without hesitation.

He smiled, then. Beautiful and brilliant and it made her heart tumble in her chest. “I love you, too,” he said, and leaned down to kiss her again.

Before their lips had a chance to meet, the door opened behind them with a clatter.

She and Dawsey sprang apart and heat rushed to her cheeks. Teddy and Chester stood there, eyes wide as if they knew exactly what they’d just walked in on and didn’t know what to do about it.

Juliet cleared her throat and took another step back from Dawsey, trying to be proper even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. “I should go,” she said.

“I should get back to work,” he said, eyes full of apology. He didn’t even glance at Teddy and Chester, as if he only had eyes for her.

She smiled, a secret kind of smile that she hoped would impart all her longing for him. “Will I see you later?”

His eyes lit up. “If you’d like.”

“I’d like that very much. And we can discuss…things,” she said, slanting a glance to Teddy and Chester, who watched them avidly.

He nodded.

She sent him a last smile, and then turned to hurry out of the room feeling like she was walking on sunshine.

She spent the rest of the day in a state of restless energy and nowhere to channel it. Even Kit wasn’t there to exhaust her with play, since she was still bird-watching with Amelia. And she couldn’t run through the village shouting about her engagement. Not yet, until she and Dawsey had discussed how they would announce it. Though, if he told Teddy and Chester before they could announce it to the rest of the Society, she supposed it couldn’t be helped. But instinct told her that he’d want their friends to know first, and from their own mouths, just as she did.

She ended up cleaning the entire house—twice—and rearranging her bookshelves. She was just finishing making dinner—a stew—when there was a knock at the door. Certain it was Dawsey, Juliet ran to the door and opened it in a rush.

She started in surprise when she realised it was Isola and Kit, but recovered quickly. “Hello. I thought Kit was with Amelia.”

“She was. I decided I wanted some time with her, too.”

“That’s so lovely. Sorry I disappeared on you earlier.”

“That’s quite alright. I hope things went well?” Isola gave Juliet an expectant look.

“Indeed,” Juliet said vaguely. She couldn’t tell Isola about it yet. Not when she knew the news would immediately make its way back to the other society members before Juliet or Dawsey could do the honours. “I’ve just put dinner on,” she said to change the subject, then bent to give Kit a hug and a kiss.

“Did you have a lovely time bird-watching?”

Kit nodded. “Amelia and I saw a turtle bird!”

“A turtle dove?” Juliet suggested.

Kit nodded again, as if that’s what she’d said. Juliet grinned, her heart full at the child’s irrepressible spirit.

She rose to her feet. “Isola, would you like to stay to eat?”

Isola peered over Juliet’s shoulder as if expecting someone else to be there. “You looked surprised when you opened the door just now,” she said, instead of answering. “Were you expecting someone else?”

Juliet’s cheeks heated and she was sure the red must be obvious. Just the thought of Dawsey was enough to make her feel giddy. “Just Dawsey. He said he’d be by after work.”

She wasn’t lying to Isola, exactly, but she still felt a little guilty for not blurting out the whole truth then and there.

“Ah,” said Isola with a sly look. “I better not stay. I was actually just stopping by so you wouldn’t expect Kit back. Kit and I have plans. Don’t we?”

She looked down at the little girl, who nodded vigorously.

“What are you doing?” Juliet asked.

“It’s a secret!” Kit told her, grinning.

“Oh my. Well, have fun. When might I expect her back?”

“Tomorrow morning, I should think.”

“Oh,” Juliet said, letting out a relieved breath. A whole night with Dawsey on her own? She couldn’t think of anything more marvellous.

_If_ he ever arrived. Surely he should be here by now? Or was he not as excited to see her as she was to see him?

“Yes, I thought I’d give you some time in the shrubbery.” Isola sent her a broad wink to go along with the confusing statement.

Juliet blinked. What on Earth did Isola mean by that?

“You know. Like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.” Isola glanced at Kit significantly, and then back at Juliet.

Juliet nodded, as if she understood. But, then…

Did Isola _know?_ About her and Dawsey? It was possible. Juliet hadn’t kept track of the other woman after she’d fled the house earlier. It was entirely possible that Isola had seen her and Dawsey together. She hadn’t noticed Isola following her to the Big House, but then, she’d barely noticed anything except Dawsey and her own nerves. Or maybe Teddy and Chester had said something. Maybe _everyone_ knew.

Juliet’s stomach sunk. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of being with Dawsey—quite the opposite!—but she did want to tell everyone on her own terms. And Dawsey’s, too, since this was his news as well.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it now. If the whole island knew by tomorrow, she couldn’t do a thing to change it. And maybe she was just imagining things, and the shrubbery Isola mentioned wasn’t what she thought.

She glanced at Kit, wishing she could openly clarify what Isola was talking about, but knowing she couldn’t in front of a child.

“You won’t…” she said, then stopped.

“Don’t worry,” Isola hurried to assure her. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Juliet smiled. “Thank you. I hope you have a lovely time with Kit tonight.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will. You have a good time, too.” And with another wink, Isola took Kit and headed down the path.

Juliet watched them go, her eyes on Kit. Soon, if all went well, she and Kit and Dawsey would be a true family. She hoped Kit would be as excited as she was to start their new lives together.

And since it most effected her, Kit should be the first to know about Juliet and Dawsey’s engagement. That was only right. Once Isola dropped her home tomorrow, she and Dawsey would tell Kit, and then everyone else.

They’d need to decide on a wedding date and other matters, too. Hopefully Dawsey had no more desire to wait than she did to be married.

Juliet shut the door and returned to the kitchen. Her stew was seconds away from burning, so she pulled it off the stove and set it aside. She was just opening the window to let the steam outside when another knock at the door sounded behind her.

Her heart jumped. She hurried to the door and pulled it open.

Dawsey stood there, chest heaving as he braced himself on one hand against the side of the house. He looked far more dishevelled than he had that morning. His hair was tousled and his shirt clung to him in places. She could barely take her eyes off his chest where the fabric moulded against his muscles.

She swallowed, mouth dry, and forced her gaze to his face. “Goodness. Did you run all the way here?”

He nodded as he pulled in another breath. “Was it all a dream?” he asked.

Juliet blinked. “What?”

“I’m not sure I can believe it’s real. I’ve been useless all day thinking about it. Teddy and Chester asked if I needed to go to a doctor, since I couldn’t concentrate on anything. I didn’t get any work done because my head was full of you, so I had to stay late to finish. So, I must know. Did I imagine this morning? Or did you make all my dreams come true and tell me you loved me?”

Juliet’s heart swelled. As sure as day following night, she loved this man. “It really happened,” she assured him. “All of it.”

And so there wasn’t any room to doubt, she grasped a fistful of his shirt and yanked him towards her.

The kiss was hard and fast. All her pent up energy from the day poured into her lips. Dawsey seemed equally desperate, kissing her with a fervour she never could have imagined. Warmth spread through her, heating her veins, and her head spun.

Dawsey was the one to slow the kiss, and finally raised his head enough to look her in the eye. Juliet couldn’t look away from the joy and pleasure she saw in his gaze.

“I guess it was real after all,” he murmured as a smile tilted the corner of his lips.

“Definitely,” she told him. “We’re engaged.”

His smile transformed into a grin, no doubt mirroring her own happiness. “I like the sound of that.”

He bent his head to kiss her again, but Juliet stopped him with a hand on his chest. When he looked at her in question, she gave him an apologetic look.

“We need to decide how we’ll tell Kit.”

“Later,” he whispered and then took her mouth in a rough kiss.

And Juliet didn’t think about Kit for the rest of the night.

~~*~~

Juliet woke to a tangle of limbs and sheets, light streaming through the window. Stubble scraped against her bare shoulder before tender lips pressed against her skin.

Juliet smiled faintly, her eyes fluttering open. She shifted her head around so she faced Dawsey, looking mussed and delectable in the morning light. His eyes were hot and full of yearning and an answering want welled up within her.

“Morning,” she said, voice husky from sleep.

“Morning,” Dawsey said in return, skimming his hand over her lower back. He bent his head to capture her mouth with his.

Juliet hummed against his mouth. “That’s a lovely way to wake up.”

“It is,” Dawsey confirmed, brushing his lips over hers and nuzzling her cheek. “And we’ll get to do it for the rest of our lives.”

Their gazes met and matching grins spread across their faces.

“We should talk about that,” Juliet said without much force. She shifted closer, running her hand over his bare chest and sliding a leg between his.

“What?” he asked distractedly, pulling her closer so she lay half on top of him.

“The wedding,” she said.

He made a sound that was almost an agreement, and then kissed her shoulder. Juliet tilted her head to give him better access.

“I want it as soon as possible,” she blurted out, then held her breath as she waited for his answer. She’d meant to discuss this with him last night, but they’d been rather distracted.

Dawsey paused in his ministrations and looked her in the eye. “Sounds good to me,” he said eventually, then resumed what he was doing.

“Is this weekend too soon?”

He coughed, then chuckled. “No. But I must say it does a man’s ego good to see you so eager.”

Juliet laughed. “Well, I don’t want you going and getting a big head now. I just want us to start this new chapter in our lives as soon as possible.”

His eyes grew soft. “We’ve wasted enough time already. I’d marry you today if I could.”

Juliet kissed him at that, unable to resist. Their hands wandered, exploring, as the kiss deepened. Juliet doubted she’d ever be tired of this.

A noise sounded outside, and Juliet tore her mouth from his.

She waited for a heartbeat, until the sound reached her again.

_Kit._

“Oh, no,” she said, pushing on Dawsey’s chest and trying to disentangle herself from the sheets.

“Kit’s back?” Dawsey asked, not needing the problem to be explained.

“Yes. Hurry.”

They both tugged on clothes. Juliet hurriedly searched for her bra, unsure where it had been flung the night before. Should she just go without?

A knock sounded and Juliet’s heart jumped.

“I’d go,” Dawsey said. “But I don’t want Isola to think…well, _know_ —”

“It’s alright,” Juliet told him as she pulled her bra from behind the bedside table. “I’m fairly certain she already knows. And Kit won’t be surprise to see you.”

He sent her a quick, delighted grin. “Alright.” And then he was gone as Juliet wrangled herself into the rest of her clothing.

Voices sounded down stairs, not loud enough for Juliet to hear what they said. She smoothed a hand over her hair and stepped into the hall. When she reached the front door, Isola sent her a knowing look.

“Good morning,” Juliet said breathlessly. “I wasn’t expecting you so early.”

Isola’s eyebrows shot up and she pressed her lips together in an unsuccessful attempt at hiding her amusement. “Well, it’s nearly time for lunch, and I did say morning.”

“Is it?” Juliet asked faintly, searching for a clock. “Goodness, I lost track of time.”

“All that shrubbery,” Isola stage whispered.

Juliet snorted. “Indeed.” She glanced at Dawsey, but he only sent her a look of confusion from where he stood behind Kit, his hands resting gently on her shoulders.

“Anyway,” Isola said. “I have things to do today. Must be off.”

“Oh, of course,” Juliet said, suddenly wishing desperately that she’d talked to Dawsey sometime in the more-than-twelve hours they’d been together in the cottage about how they’d announce their engagement.

She just had to hope this was the right thing. “We’d love it if you and all the other Society members could come to dinner tonight.” She glanced at Dawsey and he gave her an approving nod. Her heart lightened.

“Oh?” Isola said.

“There’s something I— _we_ —would like to discuss with everyone.”

“Well,” said Isola with a pleased smile. “I’ll make sure the rest attend, regardless of what else they thought they’d be doing tonight.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “But I must leave you to it now.”

They said their goodbyes, and Isola hurried off along the path.

“Hello, Darling,” Juliet said to Kit. “Did you have fun with Isola?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

“What did you do?”

“It’s a secret,” she said, with utter certainty.

Juliet laughed. “Well, all right. As long as you had a good time.”

Kit nodded again.

Juliet raise her gaze to meet Dawsey’s. He took her meaning at once, and moved until he was next to her, both of them facing Kit.

Kit’s gaze bounced between the two of them, curiosity written across her face. Both she and Dawsey crouched, so in sync it was as if they’d rehearsed it. Kit came forward at their gesture, close enough to put her hand on Juliet’s knee.

Juliet stroked a hand over Kit’s hair. “Darling, Dawsey and I have decided to get married. How would you feel about the three of us being a family? For always.” She figured the direct approach would be best, particularly since it had worked out so well for her yesterday with Dawsey.

Kit looked from Juliet to Dawsey, and back to Juliet. Juliet glanced at Dawsey, to find him watching Kit carefully.

“We’re going to adopt you,” he said, as if it was a foregone conclusion. Juliet’s heart burst with love and pride. She hadn’t even mentioned to him her plans to adopt Kit, but it seemed that he, too, thought it was the only right solution. And he said it as if they’d have no trouble with Mr. Dilwyn agreeing to let them take her. And maybe they wouldn’t, now Juliet wouldn’t be asking as a spinster, but as a married woman.

_Married_.

She couldn’t wait to start.

Kit had an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face as she inched forward. And then she threw her tiny arms around both of them. All three held each other tightly, and Juliet let out an unsteady breath.

A family. For real.

Juliet blinked back tears. It had been so long since she’d had a family to belong to, and now in a few short months she’d found one here on Guernsey. Not only with Dawsey and Kit, but the whole Society, too. Her heart was so full she didn’t know what to do with all the overflowing emotion.

She stood abruptly, not wanting Kit and Dawsey to see her tears and get the wrong impression. “I must write to Sidney. Hopefully he won’t mind too much having to turn around so soon after arriving home.”

Dawsey’s hand caught her arm and he tugged her around until she faced him. “Is that all you’re worried about with Sidney?” he asked.

Juliet blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I know you said there was nothing between you but—”

Juliet’s tears dried instantly, and her heart swelled at Dawsey’s uncharacteristic display of vulnerability.

She broke off his words with a firm kiss. “I’m sure. He’ll walk me down the aisle, and he’ll be delighted. And…maybe he’ll dance with Booker at the wedding,” she said significantly.

Dawsey stared at her for a long moment, until his face cleared. “Ah. I had no idea.”

“Most people don’t, for obvious reasons.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know it mattered. If I’d thought you were under the misapprehension that he and I…well, never mind. But please rest easy in knowing there is no competition from that quarter. No competition from any quarter.”

He grinned at her, then, and pulled her into his arms for a fast, happy kiss. “I love you,” he murmured.

“And I, you,” she whispered back. “But I really must write this letter. Is Sunday a good day for the wedding?”

“Yes, that should be fine,” Dawsey said, reluctantly letting her go, his fingers trailing over her waist as she stepped away.

“We don’t need much, so it shouldn’t be difficult to get everything ready.”

“Yes. We can discuss the details tonight. I’m sure Isola and Amelia will want a say, and Eben, too. They’ll be happy to help.”

Juliet nodded, and there were those darn tears again. She was just so happy to be surrounded by so many people who truly cared for her.

When she didn’t say anything else, Dawsey took Kit’s hand. “We’ll go get some supplies while you write your letter,” he told her. “I can cook tonight, if you’d rather.”

“We’ll do it together,” she said. “As a family.”

Dawsey’s eyes warmed, and he leaned forward to kiss her again as if he simply couldn’t help himself. After a long moment, Juliet chivvied him and Kit out the door, and she hurried to write her letter to Sidney. Would he be shocked? Possibly less so than she was. He always had a gift for knowing more about her own feelings than she did.

It took her longer than usual to draft the letter, because her mind kept drifting to Dawsey and the night before and their future together. She only just managed to finish by the time Dawsey and Kit returned, laughing together over some shared joke.

After lunch, they all started on the cooking, and had created a delicious selection of foods, as well as a huge mess, by the time Isola arrived with Amelia and Eben behind her.

“I said I’d bring them, didn’t I?”

Juliet laughed and drew them all inside. “Thank you for coming. You’ll be relieved to hear Dawsey did most of the cooking.”

As Juliet led them to the dining table, all their eyes were on her, expectant and waiting. She turned to them and raised her brow questioningly.

“Yes?” But she figured they already knew. She and Dawsey had intended to tell them later, after the meal, but Isola must have let the secret slip. Or perhaps she’d simply mentioned that Juliet and Dawsey had something to tell them, and they guessed the rest. Isola wasn’t exactly known for her subtlety.

Juliet felt a brief pang of disappointment that she wouldn’t be able to surprise her friends with the news, but it was quickly quashed. All she could really ask is that they were happy for her and Dawsey.

Her three guests looked at each other, and then back to her. Dawsey chose that moment to come up behind Juliet, Kit on one hip and a broad grin on his face. If they hadn’t already known, Dawsey’s smile would have given the whole game away.

“Isola says you have some news?” Amelia asked hopefully. She pressed her hands together and held her breath. As did Isola and Eben, watching her and Dawsey so carefully her skin itched.

Juliet drew in a deep breath. “We do.” She glanced at Dawsey, who gave her a nod of encouragement. She stepped closer to him so their sides were pressed together.

“Dawsey and I are to be married.”

The cheer went up immediately. She and Dawsey were enveloped in hugs, and Juliet couldn’t help the delighted laugh that escaped her. She hugged her friends in return and accepted their congratulations.

When the initial hubbub died down, Juliet cleared her throat. “There’s one last thing.”

Her friends paused, waiting with avid gazes.

“The wedding is to be this Sunday.”

Amelia drew in a breath. No one said anything, the room filled with a shocked silence. After a long pause, Amelia’s gaze dropped to Juliet’s stomach and back.

“Why so soon?” she asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Juliet assured her. “Dawsey and I just don’t want to waste any more time. We can’t wait to begin our new lives together.”

Amelia let out a breath of relief. “Well, I can certainly understand that. You two have been dancing around each other since the day you’ve met, and I, for one, am glad you’ve finally come to you senses.”

“Thank you,” Juliet said softly.

“You know what the town will think, though, don’t you? What Adelaide Addison will say?”

“Let her,” Juliet declared. “I haven’t cared a fig about her opinions so far, so why start now?”

Isola snorted inelegantly, and Eben let out a single “Ha!”

Amelia relaxed. “Well, you have a point, there. Besides, no doubt the whole island knows how you two have felt about each other from the beginning, so they shouldn’t be too shocked. And I suppose with Kit’s adoption, people will be more understanding of you rushing things a little. Mr. Dilwyn would likely prefer you be married before starting proceedings.”

“Exactly,” said Juliet with satisfaction. She glanced at Kit, who grinned at her, knowing she was being spoken of. And then Juliet looked up at Dawsey, seeing the warm love in his eyes.

Her heart somersaulted with pleasure.

“Let’s eat,” Eben declared. “We need to celebrate!”

Another cheer went up. And the six of them gathered around the table to share the meal.

Juliet looked around the table, at her new family, and sighed with joy.

She truly could not wait to begin her next chapter.


End file.
